


Fall Of The King

by AfroQveen



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Assassination, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Graphic Violence, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroQveen/pseuds/AfroQveen
Summary: With an informant that can lead Kagome's team to the evidence they need to put the Kingpin and murderer Aizen behind bars the operation is a go, but while on the mission some unexpected turns take place. It was supposed to be a mission accomplish but the masked man changed it to a mission fail. Who is this myth that Kagome keeps hearing about and who is the one that interfered with the mission? It seems like every step she takes she is always three steps behind the man in question, yet in the end, Aizen will be dethroned. It's just a matter of when and how but the catch is, will they all be alive to see it through?
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	Fall Of The King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha, nor the characters, this story is _strictly_ fan made.**

* * *

The sounds of heels clicking against the concrete ground was heard as Kagome made her way up a set of stairs to a thirty-story corporate building. Her long black hair was swaying in the gentle breeze and a smile was upon her lips because now they had information leading to something big. She couldn't wait for her Boss to give her the mission and she knew that it would be a matter of time before she and her team could bring down Aizen Sosuke, a charming gentleman by day but a brutal murdering Kingpin by night. No cop could send this guy to jail, hell, the guy had plenty of cops on his payroll but surely not _just_ a bunch of low ranks in the police department are on Aizen's payroll, right? Kagome was very determined to bring Aizen and his organization down, the dude was a creep, but so many women went crazy for his good looks and charming personality. Could they not see the multiple women (and men) that were being killed and tossed away like they were less than trash?

A scowl formed on Kagome's face as she remembered the picture she saw of a woman, dead, she was but nineteen years old and from what her sources say, the girl saw too much and was killed. She stopped for a moment in the corporate lobby, trying to compose herself; getting upset will just make her unfocused.

The receptionist tilted her head and called out to Kagome. "Are you alright Ma'am?"

Kagome turned her attention to the woman, giving her a convincing smile. "Yes yes, no worries!"

The woman, in turn, flashed Kagome a smile of understanding before going back to work.

Kagome was about to be on her way until she almost walked into the man in front of her, not even missing a beat she sidestepped the man and smiled up at him before stopping beside him. "Must you always be in my way Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha made a sound that Kagome could tell that he was basically saying 'whatever' without even saying the word. "Keh, I almost thought you were going to run into me since you were so in your head. Let me guess Kags, you were thinking on either how to take T.K down or you were thinking of his victims?" He lowered his voice slightly on the last part while crossing his arms over his chest, searching her face for answers.

T.K stood for "The King," it was a code name for Aizen that her and her fellow 'employees' came up with for when they had or wanted to discuss him in public without anybody knowing. Even though this building was crawling with agents of different professions that worked for the same Boss/CEO that Kagome and Inuyasha did, there were still normal workers that worked there and who knows, maybe even Aizen people worked here too. The building held HQ underground but the HQ was under the guise of an Insurance Company and to not cause suspicion many normal people were hired. No, Inuyasha is not the CEO of this insurance company nor is he the Boss Kagome reports to or gets missions from but Inuyasha _is_ next in line to inherit not only the insurance business but also the _other_ 'business' as well.

"Who wouldn't think of that? The guy is a creep and he needs to get whatever comes to him." Kagome continued on her way to a specific set of elevator doors, Inuyasha trailing behind her, both heading the same way.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Inuyasha asked while pressing the button to call for the elevator once they arrived at the specific set of elevators. "Death or state prison?" His amber eyes studied Kagome, even though Inuyasha was very quick-tempered and loud, he could be observing when called for and right now he wanted to know where Kagome's head was at.

As if sensing him trying to test her, she looked him dead in his eyes with beautiful ocean blue eyes, her whole face and words dripped with sarcasm. "Oh you know -" The elevator doors opened with a ding and slowly the doors pulled apart. Once the doors were opened wide enough she walked in and turned around keying in a code of sorts on the elevator button pad. "I _totally_ would like to see the guy walk around free after getting all the evidence on him." She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, watching Inuyasha as he joined her on the elevator.

Inuyasha scoffed while leaning on the wall behind them after turning to face the elevator doors now closing. "Sarcasm does not suit you at all, Miko."

The elevator doors closed and with a sounding hum, it went down.

Kagome glared at him playfully, _"So he wants to play does he?"_ she thought.

"You sound just like your brother." Kagome said, a smirk upon her lips when she could see him visibly bristle.

"You know damn well I do _not_ sound like that asshole!" Inuyasha said in a loud voice.

True enough the two brothers didn't always meet eye to eye and they could both be assholes to each other, but make no mistake, they will always have each other backs even if they don't openly admit it.

Kagome let out a giggle. "Then don't call me Miko, it is only a title and besides, you know my name since we grew up together, so use it."

Inuyasha huffed and looked away. "Keh, whatever."

The title Miko was given to a elite group of females that were born and raised to be spies for the Inutashio family who were assassins. All families were in the guise of Insurance workers, but only one family took the lead and that was Inuyasha's family, the Inutashio. Kagome's family, the Higurashi, worked closely with the Inutashio family, being that her family produced the best of the best spies and Inuyasha's family produced elite assassins. But Kagome's family wasn't the only family that worked for and with the Inutashio, you also have the Taijiya Family, who were the best with providing gadgets, weapons, and almost any and everything to help spies or assassins (which are known as agents as a whole) with their missions, even if that meant designing outfits for agents to wear on their missions. The last but not least to work with the three previously mention families is the Hoshi family, they provide medical aid on-site to prevent agents from going to a real hospital in order to avoid questions and suspicions. The Hoshi family also provides hacking skills to gather information by means of using the cyber; need a keycard to get into a exclusive party? The Hoshi family is there to provide the details on how to obtain said keycard or maybe you need to hack into a system to extract information from the servers, the Hoshi family takes care of it.

All families work closely with each other to bring down corrupt people and have been for many years. People think that the police department is doing everything to keep the peace but people don't pay attention, let alone know these four families working from the shadows. Not that either of the families want any credit, getting the credit means being public, and that makes them a huge target for not only their building being attacked by explosives but innocent people under their care can be harmed or killed.

* * *

The elevator doors slid back to reveal an underground HQ, everyone was busy working and getting things situated for multiple missions that the agents needed to take on. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out of the elevator and started to walk toward a platform. The stairs spiraled to the top and at the top was a bunch of monitors and chairs surrounding a rectangle table. One chair was bigger than all of the chairs and you guessed it right if you figure it was where their leader sits at.

"So, think we got a good lead?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as they made their way up the spiral stairs to the platform at the top.

With a shrug, Inuyasha spoke. "Probably, but you know how _he_ is, he doesn't believe in taking chances unless he has all the information he needs to not only carry out a mission but complete a mission with the utmost success," Inuyasha said the last part in a mocking tone. Kagome just giggled and elbowed him in the rib, he took in a sharp breath as he held his side before giving her a look. Although Kagome was petite, it would be a mistake to underestimate her, she was skilled in not only in the art of stealth and seducing but definitely in fighting. Although Inuyasha was trained to be an assassin to take all sorts of pain when interrogated, her sharp blows could cause some if not a lot of discomforts.

"Don't be like that Inuyasha, you know he is just doing what he can to keep casualties to a minimal," Kagome said.

Inuyasha just huffed while rubbing his side. "Keh. Whatever, I get it."

The two finally made it to the top and were greeted with a woman that was no more than 5'5 tall, with bold brown eyes, fair skin, and brunette hair that was in a high ponytail. She was wearing pink eyeshadow, a light purple sleeveless halter blouse, and a black pencil skirt with a pair of purple playful platform heels that matched her blouse. Sitting across from her was a man with black hair in a low short ponytail at the back with playful but observing indigo eyes gazing at the bickering woman in front of him. He was wearing a pair of gold stud earrings with a solid color three-piece suit; a black vest with a white undershirt, indigo pinstripe pants, and indigo and white dress shoes with a lab coat to complete his outfit.

Kagome smiled at both of them. "Hey Sango and Miroku!"

Sango stopped giving Miroku a earful about how he should keep his hands to himself before popping up out of her seat and running to hug Kagome. "Kags! Glad you are back at HQ! How was the last mission? Did my babies work beautifully?"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the two women as they chatted, he walked over to Miroku and dabbed him up as their own greeting. "'Sup Miroku, I see you are still trying to woo over Gadget Girl." He said, while motioning his head to Sango, he then slides his hands into his suit pockets.

Miroku just laughs. "Trying being the keyword my friend, but she'll give in…eventually." Indigo eyes stared at an excited Sango as she talked to Kagome about what new weapons to give Kagome on her next mission.

As if snapping from a brief trance at watching Sango being so happy he turned to Inuyasha. "But how is the pregnant wife, Kikyo?"

Inuyasha made a face and Miroku laughed. "Hey, who said marrying a spy, a Miko at that, wouldn't be hard let alone getting one pregnant!"

With a groan, Inuyasha covered his face with a hand before sliding it down his face. "Tell me about it, but she is Kags cousin, she already wants to get back to spying and you know how the two are about their missions. But she definitely doesn't want to trade our child to be back here and honestly, that just makes me love her more." He paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts before he spoke again. "I don't think she is ever coming back to this life, it is bad enough I could probably be killed on any missions I work, our child needs at least one parent alive -," he trails off.

"Just don't get yourself killed and you should be fine then," Miroku said matter of factually, but this was the harsh reality, anyone at this HQ, including any one of them, could be killed on a mission or even outside of a mission at any moment.

With a nod to Miroku, Inuyasha spoke in a determined voice. "Right, besides, I want to at least see our baby born."

"Even better Inuyasha, live long for you to raise your child with your beautiful wife as a family. One parent let alone two parents out of the picture is not easy on a child." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Very true, then I definitely will live to take care of my family."

"If everyone is done with their chatter, let's get to business." A velvety baritone voice spoke behind them, all eyes were now looking toward the man striding gracefully to the head seat. He was wearing an all-white three-piece suit with white shoes, a black tie, and a white fur that wrapped around his right shoulder. Miroku stood up since he was sitting down and everyone else walked to their respectful seat, not sitting down until they were motioned to sit down. Inuyasha was on the right side of the head seat while Kagome was on the left, both of them were standing across from each other while Sango was beside Kagome and Miroku was beside Inuyasha.

After the man sat down in the head seat that's when everyone else sat down.

"So what is the mission Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his brother for answers.

Sesshomaru looked to Miroku. "Mr. Hoshi will be filling you in for this part of the meeting."

Miroku stood up with a nod before typing something on his personal laptop that made the monitors around them glow to life and reveal information.

"Alright gang, so we have found a hard drive of not only information on who all is on Aizen's payroll, but we have information on where his illegal businesses are at, trophies of the murders, and much more information to bring this creep down." Miroku tapped a key on his laptop showing a man with silver hair and slit eyelids.

"This is Gin Ichimaru, our informant, a very valuable informant."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows in thought. "How so Miroku?"

Miroku looked to Inuyasha and answered. "My friends, this informant is one of Aizen's right-hand man until years ago Aizen killed her-"

With a quick tap on his laptop, a picture of a beautiful voluptuous woman with short hair appeared on the monitors with her name, DOB, and death. "Rangiku Matsumoto, Gin's wife who was killed by Aizen but I'll spare you the details on how and what he did to her before he killed her.

Kagome blood started to boil as she read over the file on the screen, Miroku didn't want to say it but she had no problems. "The bastard sexually assaulted her."

Miroku gave a sad nod to Kagome, Sango gave a look of disgust at the revelation, Inuyasha clenched his fists, and Sesshomaru seemed to not be fazed by it but his eyes spoke for him, he didn't like it.

"Spare us the why Miroku, there is not a "good" enough reason for Aizen to do that to anyone in order to showcase his sick idea of power play over subordinates." Sango said, truly disgusted at Aizen.

Kagome nodded, agreeing with Sango but turned her attention to Miroku. "Please continue Miroku."

Miroku nodded once then tapped a different key on his keyboard, a picture of a huge night club at the top of a corporate building with Aizen's picture and information on him, but on the remaining monitors were blueprints of the club; all secret passages, entrances, escape points, and patrol routes highlighted in red. "This is Aizen's nightclub called Las Noches, our informant Gin wants to meet us here on the Grand Opening night in order to give us all of the information we need to bring down Aizen. But I am sure you can imagine the level of difficulty on this mission, sure enough, none of the Hueco Mundo Gang (H.M.G) knows about either of us, but the gang is always on high alert and they will not take kindly to people being caught snooping around their business let alone their "King" business. Especially when they know that they have the biggest target on their backs and everyone wants to either kill, steal or lock them up.

"So basically this is a stealth mission to get the evidence on Aizen?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded to her. "Yes, we have had this information for months now since Mr. Ichimaru has been planning to bring Aizen down for years after his Wife's murder but everyone else says that she is missing." Slowly, he intertwined his hands together with his elbows resting on the chair arms and leaned back in his chair. Sesshomaru may look relaxed, but he was on high alert just in case something were to pop off.

"I must say that I have to give honor where honor is due, Mr. Ichimaru continued to stay by Aizen's side even after finding out what he did to his wife. The secret of knowing what his supposed to be partner did to his wife must have eaten him up over the years. Mr. Ichimaru probably came across many opportunities to kill Aizen and yet he didn't, now that is discipline and dedication. He is truly our ace in the hole to bring down Aizen after all these years. But before anyone asks, Aizen does not know that Mr. Ichimaru knows what he did to his wife

Everyone nodded to what Sesshomaru said before Miroku moved on by typing something on his laptop and in response a collection of small but visible images appeared under Aizen's image, but there was a black box with a question mark on it, at the top was the name 'Vasto Lorde.' Kagome furrowed her brows but waited for Miroku to explain what the images were, _especially_ the black photo with a question mark.

"As you can see, these are the Espadas, the highest rank in Aizen's gang, these are his most trusted and each man or woman has a district or job they are in charge of that helps keep Aizen's empire going and keep him with money in his pockets. On your tablets is each Espada with information about who they are and what they are in charge of, the Arrancar are low-level thugs that have no knowledge of the bigger picture but the Espadas do, they are important and very dangerous."

Kagome picked up her tablet and searched for the 'Vasto Lorde' file but when she couldn't find it she looked up to Miroku. "So who is the 'Vasto Lorde'?"

Before Miroku could even speak, Sesshomaru spoke up instead. "That is a myth, apparently this is supposed to be someone that takes care of Aizen's assassination orders and businesses on the down low, he is so good at what he does, no one is able to identify him nor even get his name. But rumors get around, on one hand some people in the underground call him Aizen's hidden son that Aizen doesn't talk about and on the other hand, people say that he is someone that takes care of the whistleblowers."

Inuyasha just scoffed, in his mind, nobody was better at assassination but him and maybe his brother but you won't hear him say that last part.

"When I asked Gin about the Vasto Lorde, he had no idea who that was but he said he would check but have since come up empty." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome frowned some, for some reason she was getting a bad feeling about this, but if Sesshomaru said that Vasto Lorde was a myth then she will believe in her Boss. Sango's eyes were staring at Kagome, knowing the look Kagome had very well, Sango made a mental note to talk to Kagome about it later.

"Keh, well _whoever_ this Vas-to Lor-do bastard is, myth or no myth, he will be eliminated if he just so happens to be real enough to get in the way," Inuyasha said smugly.

Sesshomaru snapped his gold eyes to Inuyasha, not at all pleased with the arrogance. "If this myth is indeed real, you will be no match for him, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's hardening gaze met his brother smoldering look of disapproval, the smug look from Inuyasha was gone and now replaced with seething anger, thinking that his brother was underestimating him. "And why the hell not Sesshomaru!?" Inuyasha gritted out.

"Because he is stronger than you if he is real." Sesshomaru coolly responded.

At that Inuyasha stood up with his hands slamming on the table and his chair made a screech like sound as it slid back, almost falling over from the sudden movement. "You think me weak, _brother_!?" Inuyasha whispered harshly but loud enough for all to hear.

Sango and Kagome both shared a look before both resting their eyes on Miroku but Miroku made no motion to stop the tension that was now in the air, he was now very curious as to what Sesshomaru meant by that. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were almost on the same level when it came to strength or abilities but Sesshomaru only wins by a hair. But if the Vasto Lorde is stronger than even Inuyasha, then does that mean this person is stronger than Sesshomaru himself? So many questions with no answers but this cannot be, surely there was some explanation? Miroku made a mental note to check more into this so-called myth later.

"No, I do not _think_ you weak but hotheaded and too loud I do, which is why I am giving this mission to Kagome, she is better at keeping a level head. If something does happen I know I can count on her. You, Inuyasha, will be overlooking her in case she gets into some trouble outside of the club." Sesshomaru was staring at his brother, unamused by the whole so-called argument that was trying to break through, then his gaze turned to Kagome. "Inuyasha will help you but once you're inside you understand you are on your own, correct?"

Kagome nodded her head once.

"Good." Sesshomaru said, then he moved himself to stand from his chair with Sango and Kagome now moving to get up as well. Once Sesshomaru was standing to his full height he looked to Miroku and Sango. "Mr. Hoshi and Ms. Taijiya, you both will help Kagome and Inuyasha on this mission. Mr. Hoshi, walk with me, we can get the mission plan set up and get in contact with Mr. Ichimaru. We start this mission three days from now on Las Noches Grand Opening night, be ready. Meet back here at HQ a day before the Grand Opening so we can go over the best route to get the drive from Mr. Ichimaru unnoticed. I would take it by then you all will have files, blueprints, and the information analyzed and memorized. You are dismissed." With a wave of his hand, Sesshomaru called the meeting to a close before he and Miroku walked down the stairs together and out of sight. The monitors that displayed the gathered information slowly faded to black before turning to a light purple glow on the screens with a crescent moon in the middle.

Tension was still high and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an unreadable expression, Sango then walked to the top of the stairs. "Meet me in my lab once you have time Kags, we need to discuss possible outfits and weaponry," Sango said before making her way down the stairs and back to her lab.

With a nod to Sango before she left, Kagome then turned her attention to Inuyasha who was still rigged with anger. Kagome crossed her arms under her breast and looked at Inuyasha, waiting for him to speak and as if on cue he did.

"That asshole! He thinks I am weak Kags! I can take down that Vasto Lorde bastard any time, any day." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome brought up a hand to her face, checking out her nails, letting Inuyasha rant.

"The nerve of the guy just because he is the head of everything now but you know what? I can't wait till that bastard retires! I am going to-"

"Are you done?" Kagome cut him off and Inuyasha snapped his gaze to Kagome, frowning. "Geesh Inuyasha, Boss was not calling you weak, if anything, he called you hot-tempered and loud, which I can agree with him on."

Inuyasha gave her a side glance and huffed. "He didn't say anything about me not being weak Kags, and why are you taking his side!?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned to him to level with him both in gaze and in truth. "Look Inuyasha, get your head out of your ass, you know you are not weak and Sesshomaru knows you are not weak either. You need to learn to be a leader Inuyasha because someday all of this-" She by this point uncrossed her arms and motion at everything around them. "Will be yours, but before that time comes, learn to keep your cool because one of these days your gung ho attitude may get your agents or even people you hold dear, killed."

Inuyasha just stared at her then slowly furrowed his brows together in shame and thought as he sighed. He was blowing this out of proportion and although he hated to admit it, Kagome and his Brother were right, it was truly time for him to take charge and even more so when he is having a baby on the way. Turning to her, he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "You are right Kags, I need to show Sesshomaru that whenever he retires I'll be ready to take over but just… don't tell Kikyo about this."

A playful smile tugged at Kagome's lips and with a turn on her heels, she started to head for the spiral stairs to begin her descend down it. "And miss you getting an earful from her? No way!" Quickly she started her climb down the stairs, Inuyasha hot on her trail trying to plead with her to not tell his very pregnant wife about the commotion he caused.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, stay tune for chapter 2.**


End file.
